1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to a wear-protected device having a surface of high hardness, high resistivity against abrasion and low friction coefficient.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Hitherto, as the wear-protective film, compounds of carbon such as SiC, compounds of nitrogen such as TiN, compounds of oxygen as hard coating, or waxes, high polymer compounds of fluorine, compounds of sulfur or compounds of halogen as lubricant of very low friction have been used.
These conventional arts are disclosed in the published unexamined Japanese Patent Application Sho No. 59-93869, U.S. periodical "Thin Solid Films", pages 203-216, No. 122, 1984 and pages 109-121, No. 120, 1984, and the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 716,133.
These wear-protected films do not have sufficient hardness, and accordingly, a film having such a high abrasion-resistivity close to diamond, of low cost, of easy forming, of long life, of low friction and of high smoothness has long been demanded. On the other hand, since a film of high hardness generally has low bonding force on a substrate, and therefore is liable to easy peeling off, and accordingly a film of large bonding force has been demanded. Furthermore, a wear-protected film having a high transparency and is effective even when applied with a very small thickness has been demanded.